17 February 1986
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1986-02-17 ;Comments *Peel mentions seeing A Witness and the Swans in Nottingham on Thursday night and wrote about it in a Sunday newspaper. *Peel says that his first 17 years of life was spent living in Wirral. *Peel mentioned that he lived in Texas for 4 years and his favourite drink there was RC Cola, that Andy Kershaw brought back when visiting America, which he and him drank together at Peel Acres. Peel went on to say that it still tasted good and that it reminded him of a record that he used to play on Kat's Karavan from Brother Dave Gardner, which he plays on the programme. Sessions * Jasmine Minks #1. Recorded: 1986-02-04 * A Witness #1. Recorded: 1985-12-15. Broadcast: 06 January 1986 Tracklisting *Half Man Half Biscuit: Trumpton Riots (12" - The Trumpton Riots E.P.) Probe Plus *Wire: I Am The Fly (7") Harvest *Pretty Ricky & Boo-Ski: It's Mine (12") Select *A Witness: O'Grady's Dream (session) *Nervous Norvus: Ape Call (12" - Transfusion) Big Beat *Cramps: Aloha From Hell (LP - A Date With Elvis) Big Beat *Elvis Presley: Baby Let's Play House *Jasmine Minks: The Ballad Of Johnny Eye (session) *Bim Sherman & Akabu: Stop That Train (12") On-U Sound *Terry And Gerry: Clothes Shop (7") In Tape *A Witness: The Loud Hailer Song (session) *Arrow: More Fete (LP - Deadly) Arrow *Eton Crop: It's My Dog, Maestro! (LP - It's My Dog, Maestro) Grunt Grunt A Go Go *Jasmine Minks: Cry For A Man (session) *Sammy Lewis & Willie Johnson Combo: I Feel So Worried (9xLP - Sun Records - The Blues Years 1950-1956) Sun *'File 2 begins below' *Swans: Half Life (LP - Cop) K.422 *Orange Juice: Flesh Of My Flesh (LP - Rip It Up) Polydor *Brother Dave Gardner: Part I (LP - Kick Thy Own Self) RCA Victor *Fall: Just Step S'ways (LP - Hex Enduction Hour) Kamera *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: X X Sex (12" - Rules And Regulations) Vindaloo *'File 2 ends in the middle of the track above' *A Witness: Sharpened Sticks (session) *Nitty Gritty: Turbo Charge (LP - Turbo Charged) Greensleeves *Cramps: What's Inside A Girl? (LP - A Date With Elvis) Big Beat *Jasmine Minks: You Take My Freedom (session) *Men They Couldn't Hang: The Bells (v/a 7" - MM Vinyl Conflict 1) Melody Maker *12:41: $ucce$$ I$ The Word (12") Fresh *Flying Burrito Bros: Devil In Disguise (LP - Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *A Witness: Smelt Like A Pedestrian (session) *Cripple Clarence Lofton: I Don't Know :(JP: 'By curious coincidence the last title from the Jasmine Minks is also I Don't Know') *Jasmine Minks: I Don't Know (session) *Bohannon: South Africa (7") Compleat File ; Name * 1) 020A-B0716XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) John Peel 3rd March 1986 ; Length * 1) 1:59:55 * 2) 1:35:55 (0:31:23 - 0:48:02) ;Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) Many thanks to gdgbd ;Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B716/1) * 2) YouTube Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online